Cells
by DarknessLover88
Summary: Dean Winchester saved her life now Peyton is about to get involved in the her most tragic love affair yet with hunter who sacrifices so much for his brother and for her followe the story of a tragic love story ever


Chapter 1 – Bad Company

I walk into a crowded bar called the hole sounds like the prefect place for me to celebrate my 20th birthday alone, I make a beeline for the bar

'What can I get you?'

I look up at the bartender and then shrug

'Something to make me forget'

He smiles and walks away and returns with a dark liquid, I hand him some dollar bills then turn away from the bar and look around the house band's playing a really bad cover of stairway to heaven by Led Zeppelin.

I take a sip of the dark brown liquid in front of me and it leaves a awful taste in my mouth but the taste is replaced by a feeling of being free and that's what I need right now I need to be free I need to forget what has happened to me over the last month I lost Lucas all because I said someday but he took that as a rejection of his proposal I mean people say someday all the time that doesn't mean no but in Lucas Scott world it does and he walked away from me something he said he'd never do but he did, I mean married at 19 we're not Nathan and Haley things have never been that simple for us I'm not saying things have been easy for Nathan and Haley but they make it look easy because there them, with me and Lucas it was never the right time he was with Brooke or I was with Jake or he was with Brooke again life always got in the way with us and then out of the blue he proposed when are lives where in too totally different places I'm in LA trying to make ago of it at the record label and he's in North Carolina trying to get his novel published well he was but Brooke called me and told me that a publisher has decided to take a chance on unknown kid and publish an unkindness of ravens, I'm so proud of him I knew his dreams would come true one day but I'm sad that this didn't happen when we where together but like I said life likes to play with me and Lucas it always has and it always will.

I down the rest if the liquid and order another but this time I make it a double tonight Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer is going to get totally wasted so she can forget and nothing is going to stop her. A few hours later Peyton felt like she was floating on air well that's what the alcohol had her feeling but that wasn't the case she was drunk and a man who was sat at the bar had noticed and had decided to take advantage of the intoxicated 20 year old, he walked over to her where she was taking her second tequila shot, he looked at the bartender. 'I'll have what she's having' the bartender nodded as he poured the man a tequila shot and walked away to serve the next customer Peyton looked at the man and smiled seductively this wasn't normally how she reacted when guys approached her in bars but she was there to forget and what better way to forget than with a one night stand. 'So what is a attractive girl like you doing drinking alone' they guy asked as he sat next to her, Peyton looked at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar 'Well let's see it's my birthday today and 3 weeks ago my boyfriend left me in a hotel room because I said someday to his proposal so now I'm sitting in bar with a strange man trying to forget how crappy my life is right now' she picked up the shot glass and downed the tequila slamming the empty shot glass on the table, she looked at the man 'Do you still find me attractive now' the man eyed her and nodded 'Good take me home' without any other words Peyton desperately crashed her lips against the unnamed man who didn't seem to mind that he was about to take advantage of hurt women, he pulled her into him and kissed her back hard before pulling away, he slipped his hand in hers as he led her out of the bar.

Dean was sitting further down the bar and had noticed the pretty blonde with the legs that seemed to go on forever, he watched as she looked around the bar with pain in her eyes and how she knocked back the drinks like she was trying to forget something that had really hurt her, he also noticed as that shady looking guy approached her, Dean could spot them a mile away the one that was on the look out for intoxicated girls to use and abuse and Dean sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen to this girl she look really hurt and he watched the way she kissed this guy with so much desperation that it pained him to see a girl so beautiful bring herself down to that level, Sam looked at his brother and knew Dean was going to get involved and he knew better than to try and stop him, as the guy walked with the girl , Dean stood up and pulled on his leather Jacket he looked at Sam who nodded understanding what Dean was doing and then followed the couple out of the bar, Dean looked around and noticed that they had disappeared he hit the wall in frustration, he started to walk down the road hoping to see them and that's when he heard it

They guy's hands travelled up Peyton's side as he kissed her harshly biting down on her lips causing them to bleed but Peyton didn't care she was there to forget and he was going to help her forget, he lifted her legs up around his waist as he unzipped his jeans and pulled her underwear down almost ripping the fabric and that's when the realisation of what was happening hit her, she didn't want this to happen she knew it was wrong 'Stop' she mumbled as the guy shoved himself into her causing her to gasp in pain, she tried to push at him to get off but he continued to pound into her , Peyton eye's started to water as the tears rolled down her face she looked at the man who looked possessed and that's when she noticed the blackness that had become his eyes and started to fight him more and that when she saw him.

Dean stopped when he heard the sounds of girl crying he turned down the next alley way to find that man raping the girl from the bar, he noticed the girl was trying to fight with the man but he wouldn't stop, Dean pulled his gun out his pocket and aimed it at the man's shoulder the only place he would hit without hitting the girl 'Hey' The man's head snapped round to Dean and smiled evilly at him, Dean knew the man was possessed but he didn't care he shot the man in the shoulder which caused him to drop back also dropping the girl as well who hit her head of the wall as she fell the shock must have caused her to pass out, Dean looked from the girl to the man who stood back up and was laughing, Dean smirked at him 'What are you smiling at boy bullet's can't hurt me just the meat I wear' Dean shrugged as he reached into his jacket pocket his hand wrapping around the silver flask of holy water as he moved closer to the demon 'that maybe true but this will hurt you' without any warning he pulled out the flask and lunged at the demon knocking him to the floor as he poured the holy water down his throat the demon struggled to fight back and gave up pretty soon as the black smoke exited the man's body, the man looked at Dean not understanding why his shoulder was hurting and why this man was on top of 'What happened' he asked and then looked across the alley to where Peyton's body lay lifeless he looked at Dean 'Did I do that' Dean nodded he knew wasn't the man's fault he was possessed but he was the one that had violated her 'You weren't yourself'. He helped the man to his feet before dialling 911 'ambulance please a man's been shot and a women has been hurt please hurry' he quickly called Sam who turned up just as the ambulance arrived to take the man and Peyton to hospital, Sam looked at Dean who watched as the ambulance drove away 'I need to go the hospital' without another word they walked back to where the impala was parked and drove to the hospital in silence as they drove all that could go through Dean's mind is the look on her face when she saw him.

4 hours later The sound of the hospital machinery and Peyton's breathing filled her hospital room, Dean was sat bay the window away from her bed just watching her breath as he looked at her he noticed a CD sticking out her bag and pulled it out he put it into the CD player in the room and listened as Bad Company started to fill the room, Dean smiled to himself she had good taste in music he turned the CD case around and looked at the track list and then looked at her she was really hurting and Dean could only imagine the kind of pain she had been through as he listened to the song he didn't notice Peyton waking up that was until she cleared her throat, he looked at her and that's when amber meet honey 'where am I' she asked hoarsely, Dean poured her a glass of water and handed to her before sitting closer to the bed 'Your in hospital do you remember what happened to you' she nodded and looked down 'it was my own fault I asked for it' Dean looked at her as she spoke 'it's my birthday today I had it all planned out I was going to have a romantic dinner with my boyfriend then go out with him and my best friend but my boyfriend broke up with me 3 weeks ago and my best friend is tuck in New York, so I got dressed up and went out looking like a whore and got wasted and got raped by a man who I'm ashamed of myself this isn't how I'm supposed to be but I'm not strong anymore and you saved me when I should have been killed do' tears stung her eye's as she started to cry Dean just gazed at her before sitting on the bed and letting her cry in him, he ran his hand through her hair and started to speak 'don't you ever say you should have been killed tonight, that son of a bitch who put you here should be killed, I'm sure your life isn't as sucky as you think trust me there are a lot of people out there with worse lives than you, you just got dealt a bad card that doesn't mean everyday is going to be like this'Peyton looked up at him as she wiped her eyes and gave him a soft smile 'sounds like you've been through a lot in your life' Dean shrugged 'yeah you could say that, anyway I just wanted to make sure you where alright?' Peyton nodded 'Why you hardly know me' Dean stood up 'Yeah I know but I saw you in the bar tonight and I saw how hurt you where I just wanted to make sure you where safe, which you are so I guess I'll go let you rest' she smiled at him as he turned to leave 'wait what's your name' Dean looked at her he was considering giving her fake name but he couldn't 'Dean Winchester' she smiled his name suited him it was strong like him 'Dean thank you for saving me' he looked back at her and smiled 'no problem Peyton' she looked at him 'how do you know my name' he chuckled as he walked to the door 'It's on your driver license the ambulance driver left your bag behind, anyway get some rest Peyton I'll see you around', She nodded as he walked out of the room and wonder if she'd ever see him again


End file.
